


Brilliant.

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek Christmas '16 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Monster of the Week, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: It became a routine. After a fight, no matter how violent and bloody or how quick and easy, Stiles and Derek would drift towards each other just to reassure themselves that they were okay.It took Scott some time to notice. He hadn't expected this. He thought all the unresolved sexual tension would result in an one night stand. But the actual development of Stiles and Derek's relationship had been so much quieter and gentler.Scott wasn't even sure if they were sleeping together.All that bantering and bickering, almost playful and flirtatious.All those fights and the protectiveness.The moment the battle was over, it all melted away until it was just Derek and Stiles.





	

It became a routine. After a fight, no matter how violent and bloody or how quick and easy, Stiles and Derek would drift towards each other just to reassure themselves that they were okay.

It took Scott some time to notice. He hadn't expected this. He thought all the unresolved sexual tension would result in an one night stand. But the actual development of Stiles and Derek's relationship had been so much quieter and gentler.

Scott wasn't even sure if they were sleeping together.

All that bantering and bickering, almost playful and flirtatious.

All those fights and the protectiveness.

The moment the battle was over, it all melted away until it was just Derek and Stiles.

Scott looked around for them. They were standing a few metres away from the pack. Scott saw Stiles hesitantly reach out for Derek's hand. Derek didn't pull away. Scott was glad he didn't.

.

The pack gathered in Derek's loft. They were all exhausted, but one witch of the coven was still out there and they needed to prepare at least an emergency plan.

Scott was standing in front of the table, staring at the sheets of paper spread out on it.

Kira was by his side, looking over his shoulder.

He was suprised that Stiles wasn't standing next to him, but when he turned around he saw that Stiles had fallen asleep on Derek's shoulder on the couch. Derek was awake, watching Scott and Kira.

He tensed, but didn't move away from Stiles. Scott smiled carefully at him, trying to silently tell him that it was okay.

Whatever was going on between him and Stiles was okay.

.

The witch knocked Derek out with a spell before Scott was able to take her out. He felt Stiles' shout morre than he heard it.

There was a wild desperation in his eyes as he fell on his knees next to Derek, gathering the werewolf in his arms and holding on for dear life.

"Stiles", Isaac gently called hm. "Hey, I can hear his heartbeat. He is just unconcious", he tried to calm him down.

Stiles nodded furiously, muttering "okay" over and over, but not letting go of Derek for even one second.

.

Derek woke a few minutes later and Stiles nearly sobbed in relief. The pack started moving back to the cars, wanting to give them some privacy.

Scott could hear Derek's gentle voice as he walked through the trees.

"Hey, Stiles, it's okay. I'm okay."

He smiled gently. Whatever was going on between Stiles and Derek wasnt just okay, it was good. Brilliant. They deserved it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading!!
> 
> APOLOGIES, I guess the rest of this series won't be a countdown to Christmas anymore. Well, I guess you can view them as gifts?
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc. alongside my little countdown, you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc16/)  
> [ my tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
